The Sleeping Dictionary
by deer-prudence
Summary: Cato is training in order to attend to the 74th Hunger Games. Enobaria notices that Cato can't read, which worries her since it could become a problem if he wants to win the games. She is willing to teach him to read, but will he accept the offer, and will the relationship they form as a teacher and a student change the way the games will make them feel? Rated M just to be sure.


**THE SLEEPING DICTIONARY**

_Cato is training in order to attend to the 74th Hunger Games. Enobaria notices that Cato can't read, which worries her since it could become a problem if he wants to win the games. She is willing to teach him to read, but will he accept the offer, and will the relationship they form as a teacher and a student change the way the games will make them feel? _**Rated M just to be sure.** This story is from non-English speaker writer, so be kind with the reviews.

- - - -

Enobaria was watching Cato fight across the hall. Brutus was training him as usual and he wasn't afraid to push him further and further. Enobaria herself had already finished her session with Clove and her knives, because the girl was a natural. She could hit the target even while being blindfolded. Enobaria had high hopes with Clove, but she couldn't deny the fact that Cato wasn't all that bad either.

Usually the mentor who had more experience with certain weapons trained the tributes-to-be who wanted to pursuit said weapons. With Enobaria it was knives, and Clove had trained with knives ever since she was a little. But Cato, he was more into swords. Brutus was better with swords, and the two men almost looked a like with they toned muscles and raging attitude. Enobaria and Clove made a good team, as did Cato and Brutus. Enobaria had to admit she didn't know much about Cato, but now, watching him fight, she was learning his ways. Clove and Cato were going to be this year's Careers from District 2. They were to bring pride and glory to their people.

"Okay. One more time", Brutus said. "Remember this is your last time to volunteer. You weren't ready last time, but you are this year. Now show it to me!"

Cato went in and sliced the mannequins like it was no big deal. There was no hesitation, no fear, only great feet work and rage that could get him through a rock.

"Do it, finish them!" Brutus yelled, pushing Cato again. Cato did what he said and soon there was no more dolls to decapitate. "Great work." Cato was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down after pumping huge amount of adrenaline into his veins.

Enobaria started to arrange the knives back to their chest. The session was over for Cato too. It was time to go home, eat and rest.

"Clean this and take the dolls to the supplies room", Brutus told Cato. "Put the sword back to its place."

"Why do I have to clean up the mess? Can't somebody else do it?" Cato was annoyed. He didn't want to get his hand dirty if the dirt wasn't the blood of another tribute. He took the sword away, adjusting it to the wall with the other weapons.

"Because I'm telling you to do it! It will teach you respect", Brutus kept him under strict rules. He left before Cato could protest. The young man sighed and cursed under his breath. Being a career wasn't just about slicing and dicing the kids from other parts of Panem, it was also about performing, respecting the mentors and thinking about the best of the whole district.

Enobaria was taking the chest closer to the other weapons, when she saw Cato struggling with the dolls. He could easily lift all of the parts, even though Enobaria knew that the mannequins were heavily built. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't seem to know where he was supposed to take them.

"Where was I supposed to take these again?" Cato asked when he noticed that Enobaria was still present.

"I think I heard Brutus say something about the supplies room", Enobaria reminded him. Cato nodded and looked around, but didn't move. There were three doors in front of him and one of them was the supplies room. He was eyeing the letters in the door, clearly seeing what it read, but still he did nothing.

"It's this one?" Cato asked from Enobaria and pointed the door. Enobaria nodded, thinking why he was asking if it clearly said "SUPPLIES."

"Yeah? It says so on the door", Enobaria said, frowning a little at the same time. Cato nodded and went in, but something about him had caught her eye. Just few minutes ago, he had been like a raging bull, destroying every doll around him with his sword, but now when he was reading the door signs, something had been different. He almost seemed like he was ashamed.

Enobaria decided to stay behind for a little while and offered a helping hand to Cato.

"Cato..." Enobaria said, when they were taking in the rest of the pieces. "This is going to be a weird question, but... do you know how to read?"

"What?" Cato asked, stopping what he was doing. Then he threw the last pieces to the supplies room, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, of course! Who wouldn't!"

"Okay", Enobaria nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "Then what does it say in the door?"

Cato closed the door and read the sign.

"Supplies, right?" Cato shrugged, like it was not a big deal. But to Enobaria it seemed more like a guess than an answer.

"And the other door?" she pointed. Cato glanced at it.

"Why are you asking me this?" he seemed nervous and angry, while refusing to answer.

"It's a simple question", Enobaria said. Cato sighed and read the text.

"Out...?" again with the guess.

"It says EXIT", Enobaria told him. She looked as he lowered his eyes. "I'm asking you again. Do you know how to re-"

"So what if I don't? What's the big deal? It's not like I'm going to be reading any books at the arena. I'm going out there and I'm going to fight. I'm going to kill every son of a bitch who stands between me and the victory!" Cato defended himself.

"Good. That's the spirit", Enobaria praised him with a normal tone and continued. "But what if there's a bottle of poison in front of you and you don't know what the label says? You're sure you don't need the ability to read?"

Cato didn't say anything, he just snorted.

"Whatever..." he shook his head, downplaying her.

"You wanna win?" Enobaria asked when he turned his back on her. He stopped. "I know you do. But there's more to being a victor than just knowing how to kill. It's about the charm, the smarts. The audience loves a package that has it all. I assume Brutus doesn't know about this. – I could teach you to read if you want."

Cato snorted again and left the hall. Enobaria sighed a little. I guess she was betting on Clove's victory after all.


End file.
